


Christmas With Friends, Family And The Originals

by CoopPenny



Series: How Stiles Met The Mikaelsons [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, BAMF Stiles, Beta Scott McCall, Christmas, Gen, Happy, Hope Loves Stiles, Kol is a little shit, Nemeton (mentioned), Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Sheriff Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Sheriff Stilinski is a Good Parent, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Cooks, confused pack, stiles is friends with everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoopPenny/pseuds/CoopPenny
Summary: Planning for a normal Christmas with the Pack at the Stilinski household, Stiles should have expected the plan to go haywire but he never would have expected it in the form of five, ancient vampires knocking at his door.





	Christmas With Friends, Family And The Originals

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that I wanted to write.  
> Be warned that I'm a little sketchy with 'The Originals' so it may not all be right and that Liam and Mason weren't bitten by Scott and so, are not part of the Pack for that reason... Just in case you you wondering. Others are alive because I'm in denial.  
> Hope you enjoy it!

Looking around, Stiles couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight of all of his friends, all of which had recently become his makeshift family of idiot supernaturals. This wasn't something they did often. The town always being under attack, the Nemeton acting up again, or something equally as horrible disturbing or ruining their lives, but at that moment, there was nothing and it was amazingly peaceful. Stiles thought he saw Derek smile, for a split second, but he couldn't know for sure. If anything, Stiles was just thankful that the moment of peace had happened around the time of Christmas (last year's quiet, uneasy celebration had been one of the worst Christmas' Stiles had ever had the misfortune of experiencing, him being possessed and all would do that to a person).

Right now, everyone was mingling, an easy air about the wolves, kitsunes, coyotes, sparks and people. All was well...

Any other time, Stiles would have been hating the holiday and cursing up a storm but with the help of his new found spark, Stiles was able to go about his cooking jobs simultaneously, his magic levitating things with ease and grace, as trays of meat and puddings sailed through the air, the stirring wooden spoon that was mixing the chocolate pudding whacking away staying hands (Isaac and Peter) whenever they came near. It was a blessing in Stiles' eyes and he couldn't be more thankful for the awakening of his spark, even if the reason for it was due to the possession of the Nogitsune.

It was odd how it all played out in the end. They had finally defeated the Nogitsune, Allison and Aiden being killed in the process but when Stiles came to, he'd been surrounded by greenery and nature in all directions, the air literally thrumming with life as the golden rays priced through the collection of wide leaves above him, showering him in an impossibly warm light. Blades of grass cushioned his back and legs while a tree root, covered in a layer of soft moss, had been his pillow. He had no idea how he got there, or how he knew what it was, but he knew that the tree, the fully grown, enchanting tree above him was the Nemeton, standing tall and proud once more.

Later on, he would find out that he had an abundance of magic that relied on his belief only. He would find out that after he'd passed out, his body had suddenly vanished into thin air, no one could find him for a week before he emerged from the forest, clean clothed and smiling. And he would find out that, in the time of his disappearance, Allison, Aiden and all of the people that had died from the Nogitsune's hand had been resurrected, the civilians who hadn't been in the know of the supernatural were completely oblivious to the mass resurrection; the people, who were once dead and now walking, were just as clueless, going about their normal lives and jobs. The twins wisely decided to skip town after they had thanked Stiles, not wanting to chance loosing one another again to the Hell-Mouth of a town. Stiles would then freak out about Deaton telling him he was now the 'Guardian of the Nemeton' with the tattoos of the tree stump that Lydia had drew on his left forearm and vine-like patterns around his wrists and up the back of his calves and curling around the front of this thighs (they were awesome when he'd slept on the information but at the time he'd been super freaking out about it...).

Almost a year later, it was like he'd always had magic at the tips of his fingers, the thoughts coming so easily to him, as he used it. Nothing had really happened in the months that Stiles had attained his magic and the Nemeton was healed (apparently, being healed his magic, which was why it made him its Guardian - if his dreams were to be taken seriously), so with no unstable beacon drawing in all the supernatural creatures and Stiles' power, which warned off any trouble-searching supernatural creatures, things were going great.

Now, with Christmas round the corner and no trouble for the last year, everyone was happy with everything, the Hale Pack not being so uptight and Chris sending Gerard packing his bags, little trouble disturbed the town. It was like nothing supernatural had ever disturbed it. Everything in their lives was simple once more and Stiles couldn't be more happier with having a year of no drama at school (his school grades had suffered tremendously since the supernatural world had steam-rolled into town) and he didn't have to worry about his dad blowing a blood vessel in his head with the latest crimes being as extreme as speeding teenagers and underage drinking.

All was well in the small town of Beacon Hills.

Suddenly, the sharp chime of the bell cut through his peaceful thoughts like a knife, his eyes twitching with unease as he looked at the innocent-looking front door.

Frowning, Stiles chanced a quick look to the others and found that they were just as confused as him. They weren't expecting any one else for their Christmas dinner, so who the hell could it be?

Timidly, and glaring slightly at the door with a small amount of accusation, Stiles walked up to the door, his magic gathering up around him like a wound up spring ready to release. Taking a deep breath, hand settling on the handle, Stiles took one look at the Pack and found them on their feet, muscles bunches and eyes glowing. John, Allison and Chris all had their hand settling on their weapons, fingers twitching over the triggers and Melissa half hidden behind a wall, baseball bat firmly in her grasp. All of them as ready for a fight as he was.

With one last breath of preparation, Stiles swung the door open and looked for their maybe-attacker-

Only to be knocked over by a small projectile that was laughing and giggling as she screamed with joy, "Uncle Stiles!"

Stunned for all but a second, Stiles laid on the floor was the object practically squeezed the daylights out of him.

Realisation came a second after.

"Hope!" Stiles squealed back, a bright smile erasing all the tension from his face as he hugged the child back with a gentle squeeze, cautious of her small frame.

"Oh, good," came a familiar British accented voice from the door, "Your not brain dead. Well? You going to invite us in?"

"Kol?" Stiles asked, peering up from the enthusiastic child to the crowd at the door, eyes growing wider when he saw who it was. Frowning, Stiles muttered, "I'm going to need more food..." before he got up, Hope expertly cradled in his arms (not that she needed any support, she would have just hung onto him like an adorable kitten, given the chance).

"Yes, how very unfortunate. Now, aren't you going to invite us in?" came Klaus' voice, attracting Stiles eyes to the devilish smirk the Original was aiming his way.

Sarcasm coming to him like it was branded into his DNA, Stiles gave a mocking bow and waved his arm inward, "Of course, your majesty. Would you like a golden cup full of our most expensive eggnog as well, perhaps?"

This elected small laughs from the small crowd outside his door, Klaus' smile curving up a fraction higher as he said in a sultry voice, "I wouldn't deny the drink but I'd rather have a taste of you, love."

"In your dreams, vampire puppy." Stiles rolled his eyes but he couldn't hide the amused smirk that crossed his face as he spoke.

"Now, if you've both stopped flirting with one another, I would like a greeting from my favourite Spark." interrupted Rebekah as he flipped her hair over her shoulder, exhaling a puff of breath to show her annoyance.

Smiling widely, Stiles turned to the blonde vampire before he took her hand and gave it a light kiss, "It's good to see my favourite vampire again." In reply, Rebekah gave a small half smile, eyes twinkling in amusement.

"Excuse me, I thought _I_ was your favourite vampire? I am much more interesting than my siblings if I _must_ say so." Kol interrupted, a lazy smile on his face as he sat on one of the remaining chairs of the room, looking like he owned the place. All whilst ignoring the gaping werewolves and other supernatural creatures with a practiced ease. Kol's smile suddenly turned mischievous, eyes sparking with memory and amusement, "Or do you forget our time together. Plotting and planning my brother's insanity."

"I was nearly killed for that and most of the things that worked, and didn't involve a guillotine, were _my_ ideas." Stiles shot back, a thumb pointed to his own chest with a hint of pride.

In retaliation, Kol seemed to pout as he childishly folded his arms, "How was I supposed to know that pranking Finn was a mistake. He is the sibling with the most wood stuck up his ass."

"I can still hear you, brother," came the unimpressed voice of Finn as he stared down at Kol and Stiles, a warning in his half lidded eyes, "You were quite lucky that Stiles, here, was able to calm me, or I would have taken a dagger and put it were it belonged."

Both brothers seemed to have a silent and intense stare-off for a few minutes, before Stiles ended the silence by giving a nervous chuckle, "Water under the bridge, guys. And no fights in my house. We're not rich enough, or dead enough, to compel ourselves a few builders to fix everything you've been thrown through."

A large, warm hand landed firmly on Stiles' shoulder, Elijah's suited form directly behind him, staring intensely at the two brothers, "Indeed. Mr.Stilinski has been kind enough to invite us into his home, you _will_ be on your best behaviour, for this is not an enemy, but a friend of ours and we will pay our respects to him as a respected host."

"Thank you, Elijah." Stiles smiled as he turned around to greet the honourable vampire.

The older Original smiled at him with equal amount of fondness and kindness, "It is good to see you, Stiles. Hope has been asking for your company for quite awhile now and we just couldn't deny her a Christmas wish."

Smiling at the Original once more, Stiles turned his attentions to the small child in his arms, who was tracing the magical tattoos on his wrists and forearms, admiringly, with her fingers. Bouncing her up lightly in his arms, Stiles smiled down at the small girl when she looked at him, "Have you been missing me, Little Pup?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically, Hope's eyes seemed to shine as she beamed up at him, "Yeah. You were gone for _ages_ , Uncle Stiles! You said you would come a visit next year but that's _so long away_." she drew out the last three words, making Stiles chuckle and tap her on the nose, making her chuckle in turn.

"I'm sorry, little pup. Maybe if you ask really nicely, Daddy will get you a new phone so we can text all the time." he laughed lightly, the laugh turning slightly evil when he looked at Klaus' darkened expression.

" _Dad_ ," Hope drew out his name in a pleading tone, "Can I _please_ have a phone to text Uncle Stiles? Please?" she then clasped her hands under his chin as she pouted, eyes slightly watering as she looked into her father's eyes. Stiles felt pride at the fact that he'd taught her that to an art. Hayley smiled widely at them from the corner of his eye, having been there when Stiles taught her daughter that little trick. Sparing a sly wink in her direction, Stiles' smile only widened further when he heard her give a small laugh.

In front of them, everyone could see the 'Big Bad Hybrid' practically melt at his child's adorable expression, reacting as any father would to their precious daughter. Quickly, his gaze snapped to a grinning Stiles, a glare in place, "This is your fault."

"I don't know what you mean." Stiles grinned even more widely, not even bothering to pretend to look innocent.

Just as the Original Hybrid was about to respond, there came another knock at the door.

Putting Hope down, Stiles opened the door again, feeling much more at ease than when he first went to open it.

His smile only grew when it revealed two more people he knew well.

"Hey, I brought the booze," the man sing-songed, grinning widely as he shook the large cardboard box with a small Christmas bow on top, "Gonna invite me in?"

"Mercel!" Stiles crowed happily, taking the boxed burden from his friend as he gestured his head inside, "Come on in."

Once he set the box down by the front door, Stiles and Marcel gave one another a bro-hug and slapped each other on the shoulder, before he moved further into the house.

"Davina!" Stiles smiled brightly, the excitement clear in his voice, making the girl laugh before they embraced, Stiles letting their magic touch briefly to show his welcome, and then let her go.

Closing the door behind him again, Stiles once more found the smallest, most adorable, Mikaelson in his arms as he turned to face his unexpected visitors.

"Not to be rude or anything but how did you know where I live? I think I forgot to tell you that when I left." Stiles asked, letting Hope hold his hand as she traced the markings once more.

"Well, dear Davina isn't as powerful when it comes to magic but she can still do a decent locator spell when she wants to." came Klaus' answer. Stiles didn't miss the heated glare she sent in his direction when he spoke. They still hated one another then...

Smiling at the new crowd, Stiles smiled brightly at them, glad to have some more friends over for Christmas, "Awesome. I really needed help from Hope in cleaning up some of the mix from the chocolate pudding I'm making. How about it, Pup?" he asked as he looked down at the child in his arms.

Stiles really couldn't help it when his heart melted at the sight of Hope's amazed expression, looking like Christmas came a week early. She wriggled excitedly as she nodded her head, "Yes please, Uncle Stiles!"

"Okay!" he cheered and went to go into the kitchen when he spotted his pack looking at him with confusion mixed with horror (the horror mainly on the older wolves who recognised the scent of vampire with ease). Stiles felt like face-palming as he saw that Derek looked like he was gearing up for a fight with any of the thousand years old vampires.

"Damn, I forgot introductions." he muttered as he set Hope down and placed himself between the Pack and Stiles' friends that he never told them about, "Guys, calm down. These are my friends I made in New Orleans. You know when I went to visit over the summer? This is Marcel, a vampire," he pointed to the dark skinned man nearest to the door, "Davina, a kick-ass witch," she gave a small wave, "Hayley the half vampire, half class one werewolf mother," the woman only nodded with a slightly strained smile, "Finn, Elijah," both only giving a nod, "Kol, Rebekah, Klaus," they only stared dead-eyed at the werewolves or smiled with slightly sharpened teeth, "And Little Hope! They are the Original family." he finished as he picked up Hope like he was presenting her to someone, before he set her down behind him again.

They pack was relatively silent, Scott giving an awkward wave and Peter turning slightly pale (he's obviously heard of them before).

Turning to his New Orleans friends, "This is the Hale Pack: Sour-wolf Alpha Derek, Creepy Uncle Peter, Baby Wolves: Scott, Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackass, I mean Jackson," Stiles gave a small grin as he heard the small growl from the asshole jock, "They're class two werewolves. Then werewolf hunters Allison and Chis. Were-coyote Malia. Banshee Lydia. Kitsune Kira. And finally, humans - no eating or you die - Sheriff John Stilinski and Nurse Melissa McCall."

There was a further silence in the room and Stiles winced when he noticed that his father's face had gotten more and more red. There goes the stress-free environment...

"Are you telling me... That you went to New Orleans and made friends with vampires? As in the undead that drink human blood?" John asked, voice at a strained level of control.

"Yes?" Stiles winced, ignoring the amusement coming from Kol and Klaus.

"You told me you were babysitting!"

"I was babysitting! I babysat Hope! See?" Stiles presented Hope once again, whispering to her to do 'The Face', "Look at her." he said, silently dancing at the fact that Hope was so adorable and doing 'The Face', "How could I have said no to a job like this?"

Unable to resist Hope's cuteness, John pinched the bridge of his nose as he heaved a put-upon sigh that told everyone that this was a regular occurrence with his son, "I want pudding _and_ ice-cream for a week." he bargained.

Visibly thinking it over, Stiles gave a nod, "Deal." before he turns to leave for the kitchen.

"Oh, don't mind us," came Peter's voice from a shadowed corner of the room, "Just leave us with the most dangerous vampires in the history of time!" he hissed at the end.

"How the hell did you make friends with vampires and _not_ die?" came Chris' incredulous voice.

"You mean how the hell did he make friends in the first place." Jackson corrected with his arms crossed, sneering slightly at Stiles, only to whimper pitifully when all of the vampires (excluding Hope) growled threateningly at him.

"What did you mean by class one and class two werewolves?" Scott asked, head tilting slightly to the side as he frowned in confusion.

"Oh god," Rebekah drawled, leaning slightly on Stiles before she sat down comfortable, "He is like a puppy."

"Be nice, 'Bekah, he's like my brother." he pointed out and sighed when she only nodded slightly. He turned his eyes to Scott as he began to explain, "Class one werewolves are a different type of werewolf from you guys, you being Class two. Class one only has a werewolf gene that can go inactivated their whole lives and not know. However, when they take a life, accident or otherwise, the gene is triggered and they are forced to turn into actually wolves every full moon by breaking all the bones in their body and loosing control of their minds. They can't control the shifts but you do share the same kind of anger issues around the full moon." he explained thoroughly, smiling slightly when most of the wolves looked shocked at this new information, including the hunters of the group.

"Stiles..." Derek practically growled, clearly ignoring the new information as he focused on the vampires behind the teenager, eyes glowing bright red, a show his anger, "Why the hell did you invite them in? You're endangering the pack."

"Cool it, mutt," Kol snapped, not moving from his casual position from his chair, "I can rip your tongue from your head in seconds. We are friends of Stiles, he does not need to answer to the likes of you about who he should or shouldn't let in. You are very welcome to leave if we offend you so." his smiled dangerously, causing Derek to growl lowly at the vampire, nails and teeth elongating into sharp points.

"There will be _no_ maiming. From either side." Stiles stated firmly, his voice leaving no room for arguments, "It's Christmas. It's a time of love, and joy, and fun. So if there is even a _smidge_ of blood in sight, there will be _no cake and ice-cream_." Stiles growled lowly, the room literally turning darker as the winds picked up outside, howling angrily against the house. Suddenly, Stiles perked up, the room clearing and the wind going silent once again, as he turned to Hope, "Do you wanna help me with the cooking? You can be my little Taste Tester." he offered in a sing-song voice. He laughed brightly when Hope hummed in mock thought, before giving in a second later and jumped on the spot, saying 'please' and 'yes' in fast succession as she tugged at his slightly crinkled shirt.

Once he'd left the room, the silence continued for about a minute of the Pack and the vampires (and witch) staring at one another, before Klaus broke the silence, "I swear, he has more of a Mikaelson Temper than anyone gives him credit for..."

"He gets it from his mother." John admitted with a grim sort of expression, "To be honest, I'm just happy he's letting me have meat for Christmas this year..."

"Yes," Elijah spoke up, "He told us about your blood-pressure. He is a very honourable young man, you must be very proud." he nodded to John.

The silence continued to escalate, before Scott spoke up once again, with another curious tilt of his head, "What was Stiles doing in New Orleans for an entire summer? He never really told me."

"He said he wanted to get used to a city on his own for the summer to see if he'd like staying in a city when he's older. He practically looks after himself and me when he's here. Knows how to pay the bills and everything. He told me he got a job in babysitting that paid well." John explained, still slightly exasperated by the turn of events. He should have known that his son was up to something when he told John that, it seemed too mundane for Stiles for it to go as smoothly as he described.

"Oh, he did babysit. He was the best one we'd ever hired. Hope loved him instantly and, as we later found out, he was more than capable of protecting her," Elijah put in a business-like manner, "I was actually wondering if he should come again in the summer to look after my niece."

"How did you guys meet?" Lydia asked, curiosity peeking her interest in the group.

But before anyone could answer, Chris spoke up, his hand still on his gun, as he glared at the vampires, "Why didn't you kill him when you met?"

"True, we do drink blood and often kill people in the process, or for fun, but we are not the savages as you perceive us to be, Hunter." Kol grinned, showing his fanged teeth off to the room, "Little Stiles was just too interesting to kill and, besides, we wouldn't have been able to kill him, even if we tried."

"What do you mean?" Peter asked, his fear of the Original Vampires momentarily forgotten.

"He means that Stiles is the most powerful supernatural being on the planet. Sparks are rear and the last one to be heard of was at least nine hundred years ago. His magic is based around belief and knows no limitation or consequence, such as overexertion or the spirits' warnings. If he wanted to destroy an entire army of vampires, he'd just have to believe and they'd fall dead at his feet." Davina supplied casually, as if she didn't just say that Stiles could commit mass genocide within a few seconds.

"Oh..." Isaac nodded his head slightly as he licked his lips and nodded some more, "Great..."

"Still doesn't explain how you met." Lydia added on, slightly annoyed about her question being ignored.

"We met last summer," Stiles said as he came back into the room, Hope in his arms as she enthusiastically licked a wooden spoon covered in chocolate, getting the sweet treat all around her mouth in the process, a bit getting in the tip of her nose. "I went to New Orleans and it wasn't hard to figure out that the city was basically Beacon Hills on a larger scale. Some witches tried to get me involved by kidnapping me, and Elijah gave me a hand in kicking their witch-y butts. After that, he took me to his place but suddenly had to leave. I found Hope in the hallways and we instantly bonded due to her cuteness and when they all came home, finally figuring out that they felt the baby home alone, they found me being awesome and that's about it!" Stiles explained to his Pack happily with a small bow.

"I think you missed the part where you completely destroyed a thousand-year-old, all-powerful, blood-thirsty, murderous, witch in order to have an extended play-time with my daughter, love," Klaus put in as he swirled a glass of something red and took a sip.

"Is that blood? Where the hell did you get blood from? And that glass isn't mine." Stiles asked, beyond confused with how he even got a wine glass.

Ignoring his questions, Elijah continued, "I must say, we were all quite impressed by how Stiles handled the situation but he wanted nothing in return for solving our troubles. He only gave us his number and offered his babysitting services when we should need it. It goes without saying, that we called several times over the summer period." he smiled at the Spark.

"Yes, we were all rather impressed at his act of nearly dying, banishing the bitch and then sitting down to play dolls with Hope like nothing ever interrupted him. We've become infatuated ever since." Rebekah raised a glass to Stiles and then drank. Seriously, where were they getting these glasses?

There was a brief pause before John spoke up again, his face several shades redder than it had been before, "Stiles... You-You... You fought a thousand year old witch and you didn't tell me?"

"Er..." Stiles looked around for help, but upon finding none, he shrugged, "It never came up?"

"We're extending our deal to a month."

"Done."

"How'd he meet you two then?" Isaac pointed his chin at the other vampire and the witch, Erica and Boyd nodded behind him, also curious.

"Ah, well..." the younger vampire started, hesitantly.

"I went for a meal at the local bar and he tried to eat me." Stiles shrugged again. It was really no big deal. With everything that he'd had to get used to in the last few years, including finding out that he wasn't quite as human as he thought he was, finding out that vampires were real and that one had tried to eat him wasn't a huge deal to him, "Obviously, that didn't happen and then we started talking and drinking and then before you know it, we were singing karaoke together and bonding like bros." he held his fist up and Marcel bumped it with his own, both crossing their arms afterwards, making the majority of the room roll their eyes.

"Your not old enough to drink." John pointed out, looking like he wanted to pull out his gun and shoot Marcel a couple of hundred times.

"Er... I meant we were drinking sprite... And we got drunk on sugar." he corrected with a bright smile but sighed when his father only gave him a disappointed glare.

"And you?" Scott asked as he looked at Davina, "How'd you meet Stiles?"

Davina gave a suggestive smile as her eyes visibly roamed over Stiles' body, "We had amazing sex." she winked at the open-mouthed teen as he slowly went red.

Quickly, Stiles turned to face his Pack and found they were all looking at him with wide shocked eyes, like they just couldn't believe it.

"Tell the whole story!" Stiles cried, face now beetroot red as he held Hope close to his chest as he covered her ears, the child giving no indication that she'd heard anything anyway, "We didn't have sex," everyone in the room sighed with relief, "We started to practice magic together and apparently it's super intimate between people, who haven't grown up together, and we only kissed once before we decided to just be friends." Stiles cleared up.

Klaus nodded before he swaggered over to Stiles, wrapping his arm around his hip and drawing him close, "No, that activity has been reserved by me." he smirked widely before he leaned in close, trailing his nose up Stiles' neck and to his ear, making sure his lips grazed the shell of it.

The teen shivered before he jumped away, even more red, his other hand wildly gesturing to the child in his arms, "I am carrying your child! Not like that!" he added on when Klaus went to open his mouth again, smirk in place.

"I did not have sex with him. He's been acting weird ever since I defeated Delilah." Stiles explained clearly to his family, wishing that the ground would swallow him up when Derek gave him a pointed glare and Peter only winked at him (the Creeper Wolf obviously becoming more comfortable once he'd realised that Stiles had the whole group wrapped around his finger, so the vampires wouldn't dare hurt any of them).

Scott then spoke up, pointing at Hope, "Why does she call you 'uncle'?"

"I honestly have no idea..." Stiles rubbed his forehead.

"Ah," Kol spoke up, a devilish smirk in place, that brought Stiles absolutely no comfort, "That would be due to me. I may have told little Hope that she would have to call you 'uncle' when you inevitably fall into my bed and I claim you as my own." he gave a small hum as he liked his lips, eyeing Stiles hungrily, making the teen shudder in response.

Suddenly, there was a click of a gun that had Stiles' head swirling around to see his father aiming his gun at Kol, a glare on his features. "Dad! Don't! He doesn't mean it and you promised me no shooting this Christmas! It was bad enough that you did it to Peter last year." Stiles complained.

"Yes, thank you for that..." Peter mumbled as he started to drink more of his eggnog.

Glaring at the blue-eyed beta, Stiles hissed at him, "You would have avoided it if you hadn't put me on your damn hit list!"

"I was mentally unstable!"

"I was the highest offer of money! I nearly died! Multiple times!" Stiles shouted before he sighed and turned back to his father still aiming the gun at Kol, "Dad, come on, he didn't mean it."

"Oh, I meant _every_ word, darling." Kol whispered in his ear, without Stiles even realising that he'd snuck up behind him. Then, without any warning, a soft pair of lips were on his own and a hand was in his hair, tilting it at a better angle.

Then the lips were gone and Siles was left with a more red face than he'd ever had before, his eyes wide and too shocked to really do anything more than hold Hope closer to his chest like she was a therapy teddy-bear. He only snapped out of it when he heard a gunshot and Kol groaning as he pulled out the wooden bullet from his chest that his dad somehow had.

"Well, that answers a few questions..." Stiles mumbled before he took Hayley and Davina into the kitchen so they could chat like old times while he prepared more food. Two more shots were fired but Stiles only told Hope that people in the other room ("Especially daddy.") were being silly. Stiles was just thankful that he'd created a sound-proof boundary about the house - one that he could turn off and on at will.

Soon, the food was prepared and Stiles had everyone seated at the table, having added an extra table and a few more chairs to fit everyone. Stiles was hardly surprised when Klaus came in with blood on his shirt from being shot and that Peter had a been shot as well. Great. Two more than last year...

"Eat up, everyone!" he smiled and they all started to tuck in.

The chatter was something of a gift to Stiles when he looked about, hiding a smile when he saw that Erica and Lydia were getting along well with Rebekah, while Kira was talking with Davina, and Hayley was chatting with Scott. Peter, Klaus and Kol had made a little 'I'm sorry for myself' club as they sent regular glares at the Sheriff who paid them no mind and ate his meat-filled dinner happily. Elijah was talking to Allison and Chris, while Finn was conversing quietly with Boyd, their conversation being interrupted now and again my Erica when she asked her stoic boyfriend's input. Marcel was chatting up a storm with Malia, the man flirting with her while she sort of flirted back - Stiles was just really happy that she had improved so much as to talk nice with strangers now. The only one that wasn't getting along with the vampire's was Jackson, but Stiles had a feeling that the vampires and witch were more avoiding the blonde jock, than he was avoiding them.

Smiling as he went back to his meal, he occasionally prompted Hope to eat her vegetables and praised her when she did, feeling his heart expand to exploding levels at how well everyone was getting along.

By the time the meal was over, it was late and the vampires all said their goodbyes, Kol and Klaus more hand-sy than the rest of his goodbye-hugs, giving Hope a loud kiss on her cheek and making her giggle before she was returned to her mother's arms.

When all of the Pack went home and John had gone to bed, Stiles couldn't help but feel proud at the fact that he'd gotten through a Christmas without any deaths whatsoever. Death being a common occurrence, despite the town being quiet lately.

He often had to wonder when the hell his life had gotten so out of hand that he was friends with the Original Vampires and was part of a Pack of werewolves, with a magical tree mascot to go with it... A headache started to make itself known, rather suddenly, and so he stopped trying to think about it, merely accepting it as a fact - never to be analysed again.

Just then, his phone chimed and he looked to see that it had been Klaus texting him. The text making him groan as he rolled his eyes, not bothering to fight a small curl to his lips before he turned off the lights and headed upstairs for bed. Today had been a hectic day...

 _'Next year will be at our place. No exceptions._  
_Just remember, you can't say 'no' to an original! ;)_  
_See you in the summer, little Spark._  
_~K'_

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
